


Tomorrow will be

by WahlBuilder



Series: Scarves and Mittens [17]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Conjunx Endura, M/M, canon exited via defenestration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahlBuilder/pseuds/WahlBuilder
Summary: Zeta Prime is waiting for his bondmate to return from a recon mission.





	

‘...and that concludes the report, my lord. Uh, my lord? My lord Prime?’

Zeta’s processor caught up, and he onlined his optics. ‘Yes. Continue observation and report on any Senator, any member of the high classes who contributes to the sport.’

‘What about the gladiators themselves?’

Zeta flared his armour to show his thinning patience. ‘Do not engage. Drop the usual shipment of medical supplies and energon. The real criminals are those who support the fights, not those who have no other way to survive than to fight, and you should remember that. Dismissed.’

Punch revved his engine in salutation, then hesitated, looking around. ‘Where… is your pet, my lord? Is everything well?’

Zeta smiled into his palm. ‘I let him out for a walk. All is well.’

Punch revved his engine again shortly, then left Zeta’s office.

Zeta sagged in his chair and rubbed his faceplate. Punch was a good agent, one of the few mecha Zeta could trust. He was careful, patient, could mix with the crowd effortlessly, could see through almost any disguise without problems. But was it enough?

Was what Zeta tried to do ever enough?

He had believed the system could be changed from within. Now? He was not so sure.

A quiet, soft touch caressed his spark, and he smiled, sending a reassuring wave back. The touch changed into a question, and Zeta leaned back on his chair. ‘Come in.’

A black shadow dropped without any sound from the vent shaft overhead, transformed in the air, and landed on Zeta’s desk.

Zeta opened his arms, and the shadow threw itself into his embrace.

‘You’re cold,’ Zeta murmured, revving his engine and upped the temperature of his extremities. Ravage’s small frame was bad at dealing with low temperatures, and the seasons on Cybertron were turning to the cold.

Ravage settled in his arms and started purring as Zeta rubbed his dorsal plating. ‘I’m sorry I didn’t return earlier.’

‘Punch wouldn’t question my words,’ Zeta assured him. ‘Nobody suspects anything. Do you want to refuel?’

Ravage shook his head and nuzzled Zeta’s chassis right over the spark chamber, adding physical connection to the one between their sparks. ‘Later. I think we can arrange a meeting with the gladiator. He has a telepath.’

Zeta tensed. ‘Did he find you?’

Ravage wound his tail around Zeta’s wrist. ‘He approached me. He asked whether I wanted to join them. I said I need time to think.’

Zeta nodded, distracted, and resumed rubbing his sparkmate’s dorsal plating. But Ravage didn’t resume purring.

‘Something’s troubling you.’

Zeta pressed Ravage closer to himself. ‘Sentinel wants to examine the Matrix.’

Ravage looked up. ‘He’ll find out.’

Zeta put one hand on his cheek, rubbed the smooth plating. ‘They won’t take me away from you. A Prime might belong to Cybertron, but Zeta belongs to Ravage.’ He tried to hide his worry from his mate. Sentinel was able to do anything to tighten his leash.

At least nobody suspected that the pet Zeta had been given, was not a beast, but his mate. And if anybody saw a slim, small Cybertronian, nobody would have recognised Zeta’s electrocat in him.

‘Now,’ Zeta said to change the topic, ‘I need to warm you and make you refuel.’

Mischief glinted in the red optics, and Ravage purred, ‘I like the warming part more.’

Zeta laughed, reading Ravage’s less than innocent intentions across their bond, and pulled at the tail slightly. ‘You need energy for what you have in mind. Fuel—then we’ll see about your cunning plan.’

Whatever might come, they would be in it together.

**Author's Note:**

> Some day I'll write a big fanfic about this AU and these two.


End file.
